This invention relates to insulated containers such as coolers for water and other beverages, ice chests, etc. More particularly, the invention relates to a handle assembly for an insulated container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,711 describes a picnic cooler with a pair of pivoting handles. The cooler is formed by an outer casing, an inner liner or shell, and foamed insulation which is injected into the space between the casing and the liner. Before the foam is injected, a pair of mounting members are positioned in the space between the casing and the liner and extend through the casing to support pivot pins for the handles. The mounting members are held in place by the foam. More recently, the two mounting members have been joined by a connecting piece which extends between the mounting members in the space between the casing and the liner.
The invention provides a recessed handle assembly in which a pivoting handle is positioned in a recess in the casing so that the handle is flush with the outer surface of the casing. A pair of support brackets for the handle not only pivotally support the handle but also reinforce the casing. The recess in the casing has a pair of side walls and a top wall. Each of the support brackets includes a pin which extends through one of the side walls of the recess in the casing for pivotally supporting the handle and a reinforcing plate. The reinforcing plate extends along the inside surface of the top wall of the recess and reinforces the portions of the top wall which are contacted by the handle when the cooler is lifted. The reinforcing plates also provide substantial surface area for contacting the foam insulation and distributing the lifting force over a substantial area of the foam. The reinforcing plates are therefore maintained in position by the foam and the casing and the foam are not deformed by the lifting force.